darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 32
This is the thirty-second chapter of DARLING in the FRANXX. Synopsis After the discovery of an unknown class klaxosaur, Hachi, as the combat commander of APE, reports the situation. At 10:10 A.M., Hiro and Zero Two prepare to board Strelizia. He asks if she is wearing a new suit, which she says yes. She says she likes red because it is the color of human blood. Hiro replies she says the creepiest things. He also notes her uniform has the same base color - white, like Ichigo and the others have, so she can have the same look as her comrades. Zero Two laughs and tells him to stop joking because she doesn’t need support and to be compared to the others, which surprises him. Ichigo and Goro appear, and Ichigo disagrees with Zero Two because she is now a member of Squad 13 and she will follow her orders. Zero Two calls her as bossy as usual. Ichigo then offers encouragement to Hiro, who then looks at Goro. Hiro remembers Goro’s painful expression from earlier. At 10:40 A.M., the FRANXX units head out for battle. A Moho-class klaxosaur appears but they have no information on it. Ichigo lays out the plan to surround the klaxosaur but Strelizia charges straight towards it, despite Hiro’s pleas for her to stop and stay in control. The klaxosaur spills mysterious goo all over Strelizia, Argentea, and Chlorophytum. However, Zero Two concludes it is harmless and proceeds to eliminate the klaxosaur by shattering its core. Ichigo notices smoke coming out of Strelizia as the goo falls into the cockpits and onto the girls. The girls’ parasite suites start melting in front of the boys. In shock, Hiro realizes the goo is a metallic substance that had a molecular composition close to the FRANXX, which is how it was able to enter the cockpit without having any damage, and he says it appears as if the klaxosaur knew how the FRANXX work. Zorome is shocked as Miku’s suit melts and he faints. Mitsuru blushes a bit but tries to act indifferent by looking away as Ikuno is exposed. Miku asks Zorome why they aren’t moving and sees her almost naked self on the monitor, and she and Ikuno freak out. Ikuno begs Mitsuru not to look at her but he tells her not to mind him because he’s not looking. Futoshi is embarrassed and says he could’ve been touched by the goo and a flustered Kokoro says she can hear him. Ichigo notices another klaxosaur appear from the sky and it has tentacles. It tries to grab Strelizia but Delphinium pushes her away in time but is grabbed instead. Delphinium is pulled inside the klaxosaur. Goro warns Ichigo they are being pulled inside and she ejects Goro from the cockpit. He is caught by a Genista as he escapes from the klaxosaur. Ichigo says protecting her comrades is her duty as the leader and an explosion occurs. At 11:20 A.M., it is reported the klaxosaur exploded with Delphinium inside it. Due to the emergency situation, Squad 13 was forced to retreat. The area of the explosion is investigated but there is no trace whatsoever of Delphinium and Ichigo. Category:Chapters